


It’s Not Always Sunny

by Shushuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Picnics, Rain, flower picking, i dont really know what to tag this as-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shushuu/pseuds/Shushuu
Summary: Kaede and Maki have their first day, but it doesn’t go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It’s Not Always Sunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlganyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlganyu/gifts).



> Hey!!! Sorry I disappeared for a bit, I’m trying to write multiple one-shots right now!! So, here’s some Kaemaki for my wonderful friend, Ash!! I don’t really ship the ship, so I’m sorry if the dynamic is bad :(. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy!

The sky was so clear when they had first arrived. Just a plain, blue sky. It was still so  _ mesmerizing _ to Kaede, she had to take this opportunity.

“Maki, I’m so glad you came!” The chipper girl took Harukawa’s hands in her own and started giddily jumping up and down. Maki tried to hide her light blush and smile as she said, “Yeah… whatever, I knew you would bug me about it.” She did not make an attempt to let go of Akamatsu’s hands, however, telling Kaede that she wanted to come in her own way. She smiled softly, saying, “Come on, follow me!” She started to skip towards the flower field, taking the other girl with her.

Akamatsu finally stopped at the wide, violet cloth that was set down. There was a small cooler and picnic basket on it. Kaede let go of the other’s hand and started doing jazz hands towards the set up. “Taaa-daaa! We can have a cute, little picnic!!” She opened the cooler as Maki stared up at the sky. Clouds started to form and take over the once clear view. 

Kaede turned over to Maki, looking where her eyes were directed. She frowned. “Aww, I thought the sun might stay out, even if it was just for a little longer…” The shorter girl finally broke her focus and looked Akamatsu in the eyes, steadily speaking, “It can’t always be sunny, Kaede.” She then walked over to the cooler to get a drink of her own and a turkey sandwich. Kaede thought to herself, “ _ Well, some clouds won’t ruin today! We can still do what I planned, of course. It just won’t be that sunny. This is fine!”  _ She really wanted this to go well. After all, this was basically their first date. She knew clouds wouldn’t be the end of the world.

They sat and conversed while they ate. Time passed as they talked about fond memories with others and then each other. Harukawa felt at ease, which was always unusual, but, with Akamatsu, it was almost always that way. After eating, they laid on the cloth, looking up at the sky in a comfortable silence. With their hands intertwined, they both felt safe. They felt calm and complete, like they had finally found the missing puzzle piece. Sure, since it was their first date, it was a bit awkward, but they didn’t mind. 

Akamatsu thought everything was perfect. She and Harukawa didn’t notice the sky growing darker, however, since they were too spaced out. That was until little droplets started to fall. When she finally snapped back into reality, her clothes had already gotten wet. She sat up and groaned a bit too loudly, getting Maki’s attention. “Aw jeez! I spaced out too long and forgot to do what I really wanted to do today!” She placed her right hand over on her left elbow and started to slowly rub it, looking down in disappointment. “I’m sorry, Maki. I couldn’t even do this simple date right!” Harukawa tilted her head and spoke, “What can’t we do anymore?” The taller girl looked over at the flower field and sighed. “I wanted to pick some flowers, I thought it would be really cute, right? But, now-“ “Why can’t we?” Maki interrupted. “Huh?” Maki continued, smiling at Kaede, “What’s going to stop us? Can we not pick flowers in the rain? We’re already wet, so I don’t see why not.” A big smile slowly reached Akamatsu’s face. She nodded her head and excitedly said, “I should’ve thought about it that way. Thank you, Maki! C’mon, let’s go!” She jumped up and started to run towards the field, putting her hands up in a way to embrace the rain. 

Maki sat there and watched her, softly smiling. Kaede noticed this and called her name, then making a “come here” motion with her hands. She playfully rolled her eyes and got up, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets as she walked towards Akamatsu. She bent down to take a look at the flowers there. “Hey, Kaede, I think this chrysanthemum would look really… nice in your hair.” She said that with a blush as she stood up and tucked it into Kaede’s blonde locks. “Aww, thanks! Here, let me-“ “I am not putting a flower in my hair.” “But-“ “No buts.” Akamatsu pouted, but, when Haurkawa just gave her a semi-serious glare, she started to chuckle, trying to cover her mouth. Not really understanding why, Harukawa started to laugh alongside her, finding her laugh contagious. Kaede took her hand once more and tilted her head as a sign to start walking. Maki nodded.

They didn’t get too far before encountering the edge of a hill. Harukawa was about to ask if they were going to go back before Akamatsu giddily said, “Let’s roll down this hill!” Not waiting for an answer, she lightly pulled on Maki’s hand and took her with her, rolling with lots of momentum. Maki thought, “ _ How impulsive she is, not thinking about all the grass stains there will be after this… _

**_I don’t think I mind, though._ ** _ ” _

Kaede was laughing with such joy. She felt like the embodiment of happiness in that moment. It started to rub off on Maki. They laid there, soaking wet with many grass stains on them, but they couldn’t care less. They were just living in the moment. Kaede and Maki knew they’d have to go back to get their picnic things soon, but they didn’t want to think about it. Laying there with each other was all that was important to them. It might’ve not been a sunny, ideal day that Kaede was planning, but it was still perfect.

It’s not always sunny, like Maki said, but it can still… feel sunny, right? That’s what it felt like to them, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short, I didn’t really know what filled to put in... I’m really sorry. However, comments and kudos are appreciated! ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎


End file.
